Animal Ryou Style
by Elvenwannabe
Summary: Based on the song "Animals" from Nickleback. Ryou Bakura/OC. Rated M for sexual content and swearing. Young eyes go some where else. Everyone else..ENJOY! :D


A/n: Hey guys, I know many of you have been waiting for the next chapter for my crossover…but some how I can't really think of anything right now for that story. *shrugs* Oh well…I'll come back to that story later man. But for now I want to put up this 'just for the heck of it' one-shot. Let me know what you guys think of it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but the OC's…so stop asking! XD And even if I did I wouldn't tell you..so Nah! :P

Saratha (OC) information:

Eyes: Green (emerald)

Hair: Black with 3 red streaks

Height: 5. 6"

In the story she's wearing a very short red mini skirt, a red and white blouse, and 3 inch. Heels those are red.

Saratha was on her phone talking to her boyfriend Ryou Bakura, for the first time in three months. Simply because he got his driving licenses back, and out of the county jail. They missed each other…ALOT.

"Ryou...I can't believe I'm going to finally see you after all these months! I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too babe. Quick, get out of that damn house and into the car before your dad finds out. I just pulled up at the front of the house." He said as he hangs up and opens the other door to his car from his seat. Saratha jumps from her window, which wasn't that far from the ground, and gets into the car with Ryou. He drives off hitting hard on the gas. Saratha gives him a 'look', knowing that he sees's her from the corner of his eyes.

"What," he finally replied to her 'look'.

"You know full well why I'm looking at you. You JUST got your licenses back! Do you want to lose it again?"

"No, but I need to get the fuck out of here," he said to her smirking. "Are you just going to sit there like this supposed 'good-girl' that you kept telling me about, or are you going to come over here?"

She chuckles a softly shaking her head. "Ryou, baby…do you always think about sex? Or is that just a guy thing?"

"Yes. But only with you. And as far as the whole guy thing…." He stalls for a few minutes, and then replies with yet another smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about Sarah."

She starts to climb him while he's driving and sits on top of him and raps her arms around his neck. "Is that so Ryou…?" She asks in lust filled voice in his ear.

Trying to drive to a safe place with his girl friend on top of him, he slips a hand up her leg and playfully slaps her butt. Knowing full well doing this would move her body closer towards his and her moan his name in his ear.

"What do you think?" Is all he says before he moves the hand that was on Saratha's butt, to a more close to her. He rubs against it slightly to tease her. She gasped for air holding tight on to Ryou's shoulder.

"R-ryou...your driving me crazy." She moaned as she moved her hips to his hand. Now she REALLY wanted him! And it didn't help that they both haven't had sex for the last three months. There was one way Saratha could think of to repay what he was doing to her…even if it did drive him crazy. Saratha took Ryou's hand and placed it on the wheel looking at him in the eye. "Keep your eyes on the road, unless you want to end up in a ditch." She told him as she moved down him.

"What are you do-"He was cut off by Saratha unzipping his pants and taking his cock into her mouth. She took him fully licking and sucking at the same time. Saratha could feel that he liked it since not two seconds later she felt him place a quick hand on her head to keep her there. But no, Sarah wasn't going to let him have control, well not right away. She took one of her hands and took his hand off of her head, and took her mouth off of his cock. Then she just looked at him. "Eyes on the road, and hands on the wheel. Or you won't get the rest of me."

"Fine, fine. But do you have to be so damn good at doing that? I mean, really? How can I drive when you're driving me crazy down there?"

It was her turn to smirk up at him. "Well, I guess you're just gonna have to learn baby." She said to him and winked before taking him in her again. This was more than enough reason to find a place to stop…and quick. 'Cause if he didn't soon…he'd pull over and take her right now! "Shit!" He turns quickly noticing that he almost drove into a ditch. Saratha feeling the hard turn of the car; sucks and holds on to his legs tighter.

Ryou moans her name as Saratha goes harder on him. Oh Ra did he love it when she did that to him. But, she wasn't going to be on him for long. Thankfully Ryou had found an abandon parking lot for them to well…continue what they were doing.

He stopped the car and took Saratha off of him before she can drive him even crazier than he already was, not caring that the keys dropped on the floor, Ryou made a motion for Sarah to get in the back seat. She moved to the back seat while licking her lips, savoring the taste of him in her mouth and lips. Before she had anytime to do anything when she got to the back seat, Ryou got on top of her and started to unfasten Sarah's shirt while kissing her deep. The battle of tongues began between the two young teens. At first Saratha took over Ryou's but in the end Ryou won. As much as Saratha wanted to keep kissing him she had to stop. She pushed Ryou away from her lightly and tried to listen for something.

"What is it?" Ryou asked feeling slightly confused.

"Zip your pants up I think I hear someone." She tells him while looking out of the window of his car.

"Uh okay?" He does as she says, "What do you think you heard?"

"Oh shit! Its my dad!" She looks over to him, but already see's him going to the drivers seat and slightly panicking. "Get us the heck out of here Ryou!"

When he finds the keys he quickly places them in the car, just as he hears Sarah's father yell at him. Ryou just smirked and put his foot on the gas and gave her father the middle finger, then drove off.

As he drove off he can hear his girlfriend laugh in the back seat. She fixed her outfit and sat back in the passenger seat. "You're going to go back to jail and your licenses taken...again. But I have to say, that pretty damn funny." She laughs a little bit then sighed and frown from just thinking about it. "I don't want you to go away again. I've missed you so much…we've never going to be alone, are we Ryou?"

He looks over to her with a serous face. "Sure we will. We can be alone tonight if that suites you?" He gives her another one of his evil grins. "We can even finish what we started back there too." He told her with a wink and went back to driving as if nothing happened.

Sarah smiled and placed a hand on Ryou's leg. "I'd like that. Your mind is always on sex Ryou I swear."

"Yeah…and? I see nothing wrong with it. So what we fuck like sexy animals? There's nothing wrong with it. Besides sex is fun!" He told her and kissed her cheek softly and whispered something that he was sure to make her blush. "Even if its with you Saratha. I love you forever with all my heart." He smiled as her cheeks became a bright red.

"I love you too Ryou." She replied to him as she placed her other hand on her now burning cheeks.

A/n: O.O yeah..um..I know that was short but I HAD to write it. . And yes I know…it sounds a lot like a fanfic. that had Gaara and Hinata. In fact that's what gave me the idea. But I did change some things. :3 I hope you guys like it. It took me like…an hour to write. And I was laughing when I was writing certain parts of this. XD Try doing that with a house full a sleeping people. Not easy let me tell. Well, I'm outta here folks! Please don't forget to R & R!

Flames will help keep me warm in the winter, and awesome reviews will get a cyber cookie. :3


End file.
